<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Closer by LittleTaliMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616669">Hold Me Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie'>LittleTaliMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Bound AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daiken Week 2020, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke is once again thankful that he has Ken for his Soulmate.<br/>After all, even when things go wrong, Ken is always there for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Bound AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DaiKen Week Day 3: Soulmates</p><p>There's a teeny bit of steaminess and swearing so it's a T rating</p><p>I looooove soulmate AUs so, of course, I had to make one myself!<br/>This also won't be the last time you see this AU... :3c</p><p>Enjoy~ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisuke stirred with a groan. The bright spring sunshine pierced his eyelids and he threw an arm over his face irritably. His irritation faded when he heard a soft laugh, peeking out to find Ken leaning over him, quickly followed by gentle fingers pushing his fringe back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” he murmured. Daisuke grinned sleepily up at him as he returned the greeting. “You’ve been out for about an hour, you didn’t miss much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much? So there was something I did miss?” Daisuke joked, sitting up from where he’d been laying in Ken’s lap and raising his arms over his head with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Wormmon and V-mon playing. V-mon ended up cocooned and rolled down the hill.” Ken snickered and Daisuke was struck once again with how adorable he was. He was so lucky to have this boy as his Soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, he ran his thumb over Ken’s Mark, smiling softly as he traced the shape of the Crest of Kindness emblazoned on his right palm, the soft lilac glow soothing him. His own Mark, in the form of the Crest of Miracles, tickled slightly in response and he didn’t have to look to know it was glowing golden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking about?” Ken’s voice was quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke shook his head. “Just how grateful I am that we’re Bound.” He beamed at Ken, brushing his hair back when he tried to hide behind it. “I mean it. I’m so happy that we found each other, even if it wasn’t exactly the most normal first meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken snorted. “Yeah, being mortal enemies will probably make any first meeting weird, never mind being Bound as well.” Daisuke laughed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ken’s temple. Ken’s smile was soft as he returned the gesture with a kiss on the lips. Daisuke sighed, tangled his fingers in Ken’s silky hair, trailing his tongue lightly over the seam of Ken’s lips and pressing in when they parted in response. Ken groaned softly as he pressed back, arms winding around Daisuke’s neck and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t close enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Ken even closer, his whole body tingling when he felt him throw a leg over Daisuke’s lap. Damn, he loved when Ken was confident like this. Ken’s fingers gripped his hair, tugging it </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit he loved that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken pulled back with a sharp gasp, reaching back and pulling Daisuke’s hands from his ass. “Save that for the bedroom.” he murmured breathlessly, eyes dark. Daisuke desperately wanted to ask if they could go there now, but refrained and instead gripped Ken’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this fine?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken just hummed, cupping his face and dipping back down into another deep kiss. Daisuke’s grip tightened but he kept his hands where they were, one finger caressing the skin beneath his light shirt. He couldn't help but smile at Ken’s subsequent shivers. When Ken next pulled back to breathe, Daisuke kissed along his jaw, down his neck, nipping occasionally if only to hear those delicious gasps and whimpers. He wanted to leave marks so badly, wanted to show the world that Ken was taken, that he was Daisuke’s Soulmate, even if the Mark on his palm made it obvious. Instead, he left wet kisses and gentle nibbles, nuzzling the smooth, pale skin of his throat. Ken’s fingers dug into his shoulders and when he shifted, Daisuke could feel his arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think-” Daisuke cleared his throat. “I think we should either stop or head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken blinked slowly, his mind seeming muddled. When Daisuke pressed their hips together, his breath hitched and his head dropped back. “Y-yeah…” he mumbled, pressing his forehead against Daisuke’s and squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m not really sure if I can handle not going home at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you guys are leaving?” Both of them jumped and whipped around to face their Digimon partners, who watched them curiously. Daisuke very clearly felt Ken’s embarrassment as the other scrambled off of his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, got something we gotta take care of. We can come back later or tomorrow and hang out again then, if you want.” Daisuke explained, glancing at Ken. He was fiddling with his hair, combing it with his fingers. Daisuke rubbed his Mark and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have to go, you should go. You can come and visit again, or we can go back to your world to play.” Wormmon said, eyes squeezed shut with a smile. “Sounds like it’s important so you should probably hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much do they know…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thanks for understanding, guys.” Daisuke grinned, pushing himself up and offering Ken a hand. Ken hesitated but took it and let Daisuke pull him to his feet. Their Marks glowed softly from the contact, fading as quickly as Ken dropped his hand. Daisuke tried not to let his feelings of anxiety overwhelm him as they said goodbye to their partners and headed back to the Gate in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back in the Human World, Ken crossed the room to sit on Daisuke’s bed and dropped his head into his hands, raking his fingers through his hair. Daisuke was frozen beside the computer, mind whirling as he tried to figure out what had happened. Ken was just embarrassed, right? He wasn’t mad at or frustrated with Daisuke, right? He couldn’t help but feel like he’d fucked up, he’d hurt Ken somehow, how could he be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>--?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched when he felt someone grab his hand, turning to find a concerned Ken. “There you are,” he murmured. “What’s wrong? Those were some pretty negative emotions…” Daisuke bit his lip. Of course he’d trouble Ken with his feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As usual</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He tried to push them away, tried to smile and say he was fine, but Ken remained unconvinced. “You don’t feel something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and just be ‘fine’, Dai. Talk to me.” He reached up and caressed Daisuke’s cheek, gentle and soft and Daisuke could feel his resolve wavering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ken took his hand and kissed the Mark on his palm, he dropped his head and felt the wall crumble. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I upset you. I made you uncomfortable and now you’re frustrated and embarrassed and I shoulda just stopped, shoulda controlled myself-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, hey!” Ken took his face in his hands, lifted it so he could see Daisuke’s expression. “None of that is true. It’s not your fault I was embarrassed, it was mine. I got way too into it and forgot where we were. Mostly, I was thinking about what would’ve happened if the other Chosen were around and that’s why I was so embarrassed. I just got too wrapped up in my own head and made myself feel worse. Apparently, so did you.” Daisuke looked away but Ken gently turned him back to look at him. “To be clear, I don’t regret making out with you. I never do. I just didn’t consider that it would obviously lead to me getting turned on and wanting more.” He stroked Daisuke’s cheek with his thumb, hands shifting up to wipe his eyes before the tears could fall. Ken led him over to the bed and sat him down, then pulled him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, Daisuke crying into Ken’s shoulder and Ken stroking his hair and rocking him. He shushed Daisuke every time he apologised, told him again and again that he’d done nothing wrong, until he’d finally calmed down. Pulling back, he pressed a kiss to Ken’s forehead, pouring all of his gratitude and love and affection into that one gesture, both of their Marks glowing brightly in response. Judging by the redness in his cheeks, Daisuke knew he understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we won’t be picking up where we left off, then.” Daisuke joked, smiling when Ken laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, probably not right away. If you’re up for it later, though…” His blue eyes burned as he looked Daisuke up and down, biting his lip almost sinfully. Combined with that half-lidded gaze, Daisuke knew he was doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will be.” He smirked, Mark tingling when Ken responded in kind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>